Food Fight
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: After a rather painful food fight, Seth gets a little tlc. Seth x OC oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own the original character and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chloe winced as she watched her boyfriend of three years, Seth Rollins, slowly walk backstage with a slight limp with an arm around his friend Dean Ambrose. Raw was finally over for the night and chaos had ensured during the show. Before it went off air Dean had poured and thrown food at Seth, Randy, and Kane. He even took tongs between Seth`s legs. Sure he didn`t squeeze hard but he still did it enough to make Seth limp a bit. Poor thing was going to be sore for a little bit.<p>

"Did you have to squeeze so hard?" Seth squeaked out to his friend.

Dean snorted. "I barely did anything."

"It`s your fault if my girl doesn`t get any for a week," Seth mumbled.

"I`ll be happy to fix that," Dean said with a cheeky grin.

Chloe figured it was best to intervene now. She knew Dean was joking but he probably wasn`t helping Seth`s already wounded ego. She learned a long time ago that a strike between the legs tended to wound one`s ego quite a bit. "Are you alright, Sethie?" She asked as she walked over to the pair.

"No," He answered, his voice still holding a slight squeak to it. "I`m in pain and I smell like sauerkraut."

She raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at Dean. "Was that what you dumped on him?"

He gave her another cheeky grin and a shrug. "I guess so. I just knew that it smelled bad."

"It`ll take a week to get that smell out," Seth whined.

"No it won`t," Chloe said with a laugh. "I can get it out in one wash."

"And now I`m handing you over to her," Dean mumbled with a snicker before easing away from Seth and let Chloe wrap her arm around his waist and watched the couple slowly walk off.

"So how much pain are you actually in?" Chloe asked slowly as they walked up to Seth`s locker room.

"Not a lot. It`s mostly an achy kind of pain," He answered softly as they walked in.

She nodded and helped him over to the small couch in the room. Normally Seth wouldn`t have a couch in his locker room, just a few metal chairs, but with his girlfriend visiting for two weeks he got a few more comforts.

"Sit and try to relax while I get the shower ready," Chloe murmured before pecking his lips and going over to his bags. She pulled out some body wash and his two different kinds of shampoo. Since the blonde side of his hair was beginning to fry he insited on using two shampoos. One for the blonde side and one for the brown. It was actually kind of comical to watch him wash his hair. Especially when he was in a rush.

She walked into the showers and placed the bottles under the shower heads before turning on the shower and began the task of adjusting the water to just the right temperature of scalding hot. After getting it to the point where she knew they could just barely stand it, she walked back into the main room to see Seth laying on his back on the couch.

"Ready for your shower, sweetheart?" She asked while leaning against the doorway.

Seth nodded and carefully got off the couch and slowly made his way over to her. He bent down slightly to her five foot six height to peck her lips before walking to the showers. She watched him gingerly strip out of his clothes and get under the sprays of the shower. She quickly slipped off her clothes and made her way over to him.

When Chloe was close enough she pressed a kiss just bellow the tattoo running down his spine and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a few minutes she leaned up and began peppering kisses up the tattoo. By the time she reached the top of the tattoo she was on the very tips of her toes. Oh the benifits of growing up a ballet dancer.

"You`re too good to me," Seth murmured as he slowly turned around, making her loosen her hold on him.

"I think I should be saying that to you," She argued softly as she looked up at him.

He smiled and pecked her lips. "You take care of me anytime I get sick or hurt."

"You do the same thing," She shot back with a grin.

"Okay, okay. I still appreciate it though," He murmured.

She nodded and lightly tugged at his beard, a grin tugging at her lips when his nose scrunched up. "Good. And I appreciate what you do for me. Now, let`s get you cleaned up."

Seth nodded and went to reach for the body wash but stopped when Chloe got it instead. He raised an eyebrow but didn`t object when she squirted the bodywash into one hand grabbed his arm with the other and began washing. A grin broke out when he realized she did intend to wash him. Well he certainly wasn`t going to stop her now.

"You look far too smug," Chloe murmured as she began washing his other arm.

"I`m not smug," He mumbled and looked at the spot on the wall above her head.

"Then why are you still grinning?"

"I`m not."

She snorted and stood up on her tiptoes and began washing his chest. "You know what this makes me think of? The first time you got hurt around me."

Seth blinked a few times before another grin broke out across his face as he realized what she was talking about. The pair had only been dating four months when he fell through a table at a Tables Ladders and Chairs PPV. He had been in so much pain the next day he couldn`t even shower by himself. That had been an awkward moment for him, having to ask his very innocent girlfriend to help him in the shower. She had been blushing the whole time and he kept mumbling apologies.

"I don`t think I looked at you for an hour after that shower," Chloe murmured.

"And when you finally did you wouldn`t stop blushing," He said with a laugh but it quickly turned into a groan when she smacked his hip so hard he could heard it.

"Yeah. I`m surprised you didn`t scar me for life," She playfully growled.

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "You slept with me four months later."

She smirked up at him. "You scared me for four months."

"As long as I didn`t scar you."

"Mhmm. Do you want me to smack you again?"

"No ma`ma."

Chloe rolled her eyes and started washing his legs. She had him turn around and began washing his back and shoulders. She looked him over to make sure she didn`t miss anything before she began to smirk. She leaned down and nipped at his ass and her smirk widdened when he jumped.

Seth spun around and stared at her. "Did you just bite me?"

"No but I can," She replied with a grin.

He groaned. "Don`t start something. I`m in too much pain."

She shrugged. "Then I guess you`ll have to wait."

"And you can?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You tought me how to use my fingers, remember?"

"What? Why would you sat that? That`s not fair!"

Chloe laughed as she rinsed off, wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her clothes and walked out of the showers. "You can finish washing your hair."

Seth groaned. "That`s not fair, Chloe!" All he heard was her laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever since that hot dog cart incident Iv`e been working on this little by little and mostly in my spare time. I`m happy to finally have it finished. As you can probably tell, there`s really no point to this one shot. I just really felt like doing something for Seth. Anyway, I really hope you like it. I look forward to reading what you all think so any or all reviews are appreciated. So please review. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
